Blood
by DoorsAreFun
Summary: Harry has an unfortunate accident in the park one night at eight years old. What will he do when he finds a group of people like him? Can't tell much, sorry, it's secret. T for later on. Categories could change!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing this because I lost my muse for my Hunger Games story.**

It was nearing midnight on the street of Privet Drive. All residents were asleep. All except one.

A eight year old Harry Potter sat outside of Number 14, haveing been banished from the house because of an act of freakiness.

_Uncle Vernon had wanted a large dinner, for he was to have a dinner party. But Harry's problem was that Vernon Dursley was going to be home in minutes. Why was this a problem? Harry, being but 8 years old, couldn't cook very well, so therefore the dinner was burning. _

_The door was wrenched open and slammed with a 'thud' in seconds. A pudgy man whose face was purple came strutting in. As soon as Harry saw him, his worry sky rocketed (which, of course, un-knowingly, made him do a bit of accidental magic.) _

_Vernon watched in horror as everything in the multitude of pots and pans turned from burnt and unrecognizable to perfect dishes. A vein in his forehead buldged, and his face, if possible, turned even more purple._

_"BOY!" He yelled, his voice bellowing to the upstairs where Dudley Dursley stuck his head out of his bedroom and waddled towards the stairs. "You.. You... You FREAK! Doing that FREAKINESS in OUR household? You are going to pay for this!" _

_The whale of a man menacingly walked over and towered above Harry. Dudley stood in the doorway, a look of pure glee on his face as he watched his father beat up the orphan. After a while, Vernon stopped and said, "Since there is no time, we're going to have to serve _this _to the guests. But you will not go unpunished, Oh no no! Tonight's forecast is pouring rain."_

_A grin slid across Vernon Dursley's face, and he threw Harry Potter into the Cupboard Under the Stairs. Harry waited for the dinner party to end, savouring his last moments of heat before his Uncle threw him outside for the night._

He had been out here for four hours. The night really seemed to be seeping the warmth out of him. Harry was shivering for his life. It was near the end of Autumn, and luckily for him, contrary to what Uncle Vernon had said, it did not rain.

Harry stood up, thinking of the boyscout manual he had nicked from Dudley's room. One of the main things was that you want to move to stay warm. He slowly limped to the end of Privet Drive and to the new playground. The old one was farther away and alot more dangerous.

Not that his Uncle would care if he got hurt, quite the opposite, Vernon's wildest dream was to have the run out from under his hands. In fact, if Vernon were there right now, he'd be telling Harry to go to the old playground.

By now, Harry had reached the swings and was starting to move back and forth. The lamposts were flickering wildly like they usually did this late at night. He would know, having been put outside at night very often. The wind picked up.

Was that a breath on the back of his neck? A whisper in his ear? He didn't know, but shivered anyways.

He was quite literaly thrown off the swing moments later, tumbling and landing on the plastic slide. Whatever had thrown him off was advancing on him. The dark figure was blurred, even with the lampost glow. It stopped abruptly, maybe a yard from him.

He heard in a voice, smooth like silk, "Ah. The famous Harry Potter. What could he be doing this far from home at night? No matter, the wards are only around the house, not the streets around it. You are mine for tonight, boy. Or should I let you live?" There was a pregnant pause, Harry was to scared to say anything. "Yes, let the wizarding world know that their saviour is dark. Not a bad idea."

And then the blur lunged.

Darkness enveloped him almost immediately, cacooning him from harm. His entire body began to heat up to a normal tempature and his bruises healed. Time was flying by, and soon it was mid-day.

Harry's eyes flew open. He was no longer in the playground, but in the abandoned office building downtown. He looked around the cubicle he seemed to be in and noticed that, not only was he lying on an actual _mattress_, instead of his normal pile of blankets, there was a curtain, a makeshift door, if you will.

He slowly sat up, the muscles in his back stretching. He yawned loudly, and moved from the bed. Standing up, he pulled away the curtain. In front of it was a messy haired boy, around 13 or 14, and the first thing he noticed was two puncture mark scars on his neck. Harry felt his neck, around the same place, and discovered that he had an identical set of scars.

The boy held out a hand and Harry shook it. "I'm Xander, but you can call me X. I'm second in charge of this orphan base. You probably have a lot of questions, so feel free to ask any. Follow me." Xander turned left and started walking past more cubicles, some with the 'doors' open, some with them closed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry, as they walked past a 5 year old. The boy had a determined look on his face, and was carting a small wagon of medical supplies.

"We're heading to the infirmary, of course we don't have a real doctor, just Tammy, but she's going to check and make sure the first part of the transformation went well." X looked pointedly at Harry, as if he thought Harry may understand. Harry's expression must've been clear, because X tapped his neck on the pair of scars. "This is the bite of a Vampire. And no, it does not mean we burn in sunlight. It means our senses are enhanced and we have more advanced abilities. We are also, in someways, Immortal."

Harry's jaw dropped at that. "Immortal? As in, never ever ever die immortal?" X laughed at that.

"No, it just means it's harder to kill us. Ah, and here we are. I'll have one of these twins, Penny or Piper, help you back to your room when Tammy is done with you. Good luck." And with that, X stuck his hands in his pockets, whistled a 'innocent' tune, and walked off.

Harry turned and was ushered in by Penny (Piper? They looked so similar!) He sat down on the table and waited. He tapped his feet against the table, he tapped his fingers, he hummed a tune, did anything he could to break the quiet.

Suddenly, a red-head burst through some more doors. She was busy scribling away on a clipboard and hadn't noticed Harry yet. He cleared his throat quietly, and when she hadn't seemed to have heard Harry, he whispered almost inaudibly, "Hello."

The girl jumped and turned around. "Nearly gave me a heart attack, didn't you! I'm sorry, I'm Tammy, the unofficial 'nurse'. I just want to make sure the first part of your transformation has gone correctly. This is the part where your body heals all injuries and any current harm. Can you take your glasses off?"

Harry did as Tammy said and the world became a beautiful meld of colours. Tammy shined a light in his eye and also checked his nose and ears. Afterwards she asked him to go behind a curtain to check for bruises. He came back out with a negative, she took some notes, and dismissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Penny (Piper? He was still so confused!) escorted him back to his 'room' , he decided to walk around.

Peeking his head out of his curtain, he noticed that no one was in the hallway, so he slipped out. He started walking down the hallway to the left. He could hear something boucing in a cubicle labeled "Henry's." Harry peeked his head in and asked, "Hello?"

"Who are you?" A boy, looking around his age asked. The boy had red, shaggy hair and was sitting on the ground. It seemed that this cubicle was larger than his own. But the other boy had shoved his mattress underneath his desk. He was playing a game with silver cross things and rubber balls.

"I said, who are you?" Harry had gotten lost in his thoughts. He dipped his head in apology and introduced himself. "I'm Jack. And ironically enough, I'm playing Jacks. Wanna play?" He patted the ground near him and Harry sat down. His cheeks flushed. "I, uh, don't know how to play..." He mumbled.

Jack looked suprised. "Oh, well, I can teach you. See, you bounce the ball. Then you have to grab as many jacks as possible before the ball hits the floor. Then you have to catch the ball. See? It's simple!"

And so Harry and Jack played Jacks for the rest of the afternoon. After the 38th game, Harry stood up. "As much fun as that was, I should probably go. But can we continue after dinner?" Jack shook his head. Harry looked dejected, but before he could say anything Jack interjected, "I have to hunt after dinner. But we can go out to town in a couple of days, okay?"

"Why in a couple of days?" Harry asked. _Why not tomorrow?_

"Because tomorrow and the day after it's my turn to watch after the younger ones. They're only, like, 4, so the older kids like you and me get to watch over them. But I'll see you then, okay?" He turned and grabbed something out of a desk drawer. "And here. You can use them to practice while I'm on the bottom floor. See you!"

Harry and Jack both left, and Harry wandered around. After not finding anyone to talk to, went back to his room. He went to push his curtain away to enter, but noticed something pinned to it. It was a note.

He opened it up quickly, noting the untidy scrawl which he was sure was X's handwriting.

"Harry-

The cafeteria (of course, not a real one) is downstairs. Just got to the end of the rooms and take a left down the stairs. Dinner is at 6:00 P.M. exactly. There's a clock by the stairs. Don't be late. Meet me there and I'll tell you all about this place.

~.X.~"

Harry took the pin out of the curtain, and not knowing what to do with it, put it on his desk. He walked out of his cubicle and down the hallway to the stairs. The clock on the wall next to it said 5:57 P.M.

Harry rushed down the stairs, and grinning, ran into the cafeteria. He grabbed an apple from a basket and walked over to where X was sitting down. Harry bit into the apple, a sweet yet tangy juice dribbled into his mouth.

"Hey Harry." X said. "Sit down. I need to tell you about this place.

"As you know, you are becoming a vampire. It will take a couple months for the transformation to finish. But none of us are completely vampire. Do you know what we are?" Harry shook his head. X drew a breath. "Harry, we're Witches and Wizards. It's one of the reasons why you healed so fast.

"While your here, you have the oppritunity to make yourself a new name. I used to be Charles. But now I'm Xander. Do you want a new name?"

Harry thought about it, and decided. "I want to be called by my middle name. James."

X grinned. "Cool, James! Well, basically what we have here is a Vampire Runaway base. We all work together to keep this place running. During the summer, the older kids get well paying jobs and kids your age do other jobs around town, and the little kids are under Tammy's supervision. They just do small jobs around base.

"I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley, basically the Wizard Mall, and we'll get you some stuff for your room. Some new clothes, too, your old ones are bloody." Harry had finished his apple by now, and he wasn't very hungry. "You're going to slowly lose your appetite over time, just another effect of the Change. Head up to bed, there are sheets and blankets on the bed now.

"Tonight, we'll head out for your first hunt."


	3. The Hunt

A/N: Well hello! Will you look at this! A third chapter, AND a new computer. I wrote this chapter 3 times, but my computer repeatedly broke down until I got a new one. Thanks to all my reviewers, although 490 views to 3 reviews makes me a ltittle sad, you know, at least your reading it!

So I stayed up all night programming my new computer and writting this chapter, I'll post this and go get some Chai Tea. Yum...

James stood outside the dimly lit building, which he was now proud to call his home. It was nearly Nine o'clock at night, the night after X had explained how the Base worked. He was waiting impatiently for X to arrive. Tonight was James' first hunt.

His foot twitched. _Gah. Where _is_ X?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes and tuned into his hearing, as he had figured out how to do. He could hear the crying of 2 year olds on the 2nd floor, the laughing of 13 year old's on the teenager's floor, and the hushed, frantic whispers of some of the kids around Harry's age. And there- just there, on the first floor, light, quick and hurried footsteps, padding their way down the wooden stairs.

_Good. _James smirked. At least Xavier knew he was late.

"Hey James, sorry I'm late. We had a problem on the top floor with the 17 and 18 year olds. But it's time for your hunt. I figured we'd go downtown today. There are many people the world could do without downtown." At this, James smirk turned into a frown.

"But... I feel like it's bad to kill people. I don't want to kill people..." James muttered. X patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"You won't actually kill anyone. I'll stop you if it starts to go to far. Which it shouldn't. You haven't gotten to that stage of the transformation yet, so you don't need blood yet, but we like to get you on that path of life sooner rather than later. Then you can control the cravings more.

"See your canines?" X said, holding out a small pocket mirror, "Notice how their sharper? That's all part of the tranformation. The slight red tinge on your teeth is the chemical we call Cc2. It stands for Calming Chemical 2. 2 is the number of canines you have. Basically, you bite the person, and the chemical transfers to their bloodstream immediately, calming them down and reducing their pain.

"Also, the whole 'vampires will bite you on the neck and you'll turn into one' is not real. You do not neccesarily have to get bitten on the neck. Any point where the bloodflow is strong, such as the wrist, is a good place. Our venom can only change if we do not feed. So if I bite a man, and drink his blood- I know it sounds vulgar James, just listen!- he will not become a vampire. But if I bite him and leave immediately and not feed, he will become a vampire. Got it?" X asked.

James seemed slightly horrified. "Y-Y-Y-Yes..." To which X nodded, grinning, and took off into the night. "C'mon, lets go!" He yelled over his shoulder. James followed at a near even pace, just steps behind X.

Trees and other buildings were passing with a slight blur. The wind was whipping through his hair, making it blow aroung messily. James let out a laugh as he ran faster than he ever had before. X grinned next to him. In moments, they were in downtown.

"You got over there," He said, pointing to an alley, "And I'll go over there." He pointed to an opposite direction. "I'll catch up with you in a moment, even I have blood cravings."

James closed his eyes, letting the scents wash over him. He scrunched his nose in disgust. It smelled of rotten food and garbage. Then he smelt it.

It was a salty smell. It seemed... familiar. Even delicious. He unknowingly gravitated toward it. It was a man, most certainly a drug dealer. He slunk into the shadows, letting his senses take over. He neared the man and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in, he could smell the man's blood. It smelled different than other human's blood, James supposed.

James watched the man as he looked up at the night sky. He slowly slipped out of the shadows and behind the man. Taking a silent, deep breath, he sunk his teeth in the man's throat. The drug dealer was startled for a moment, but then became quiet. He slumped a little bit, and James had to hold him up.

Even though he only fed for a moment, it felt like an eternity. He let go as fast as he could and stepped back, horrified at what he had just done. Blood was dripping out of the man's neck. James eyes widened as he noticed how the wound was healing. Slowly, but it was healing.

"Yeah, it does that. Probably should have mentioned that too." James jumped as he heard X's voice behind him.

"Yeah, probably." James responded quietly, still shocked that he had just drunk blood. "Can... Can we go back now?" he asked, his voice slightly quivering. X nodded his head and they ran back to the Base.


End file.
